Sparks Fly
by the.gleeful.house.elf
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in a relationship. Ron says something to Hermione and takes it a little too far. Can he fix it?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and the other characters. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Hope ya like it ;D

* * *

Sparks Fly.

It's a rainy Sunday. Ron sits on the couch in the common room. Hermione, sitting on her favourite arm chair, is clutching a book about House Elves, and scribbling words onto a piece of parchment. Ron looks over to her.

"'Mione, do you _have_ to read that book again? That's like your 5th time this week!"

"…"

"'Mione?"

"Ron, if it bothers you so much, which it _shouldn't_, then why don't you go play Quidditch or something. I'm trying to work."

"Work on what? That stupid spew stuff? Seriously 'Mione, I don't think they care about doing all of that work!"

She looks at him, and slams her book shut.

"It's SPEW, Ronald! Get it right!"

He turns to her, and gives an exasperated sigh.

"No, _Hermione_. I won't get it right. I will never get it right. You know why? Because I don't care about it. I don't care about them having to wear bloody tea cozy's and have to be slaves for the rest of their lives. That's what they're meant to do! Just leave them alone, Hermione!"

She stands up, and puts her hands on her hips, imitating his mother.

"Just drop it Ron! If you don't care, then why don't you just drop the subject and do something else other than watch me read!"

"Because that's all you do! I want to spend at least a little time with you, and all you want to do is read! 'Did you read this?' 'Did you read that?' If you're such a _bloody know-it-all_, then why do you read all the time? Why can't you just be normal?"

At this point, Ron is standing in front of her, towering over her petite frame as she stares up at him. Her eyes collect tears of their own, as they start flowing down her cheeks.

"Fine, Ronald! If you don't care about anything but yourself, then you will probably want this back!"

She takes off the necklace he gave to her, and throws it at his chest.

"I don't care what _you_ do, Ronald Weasley, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Hermione runs past him, and out of the portrait. Ron looks around the common room to see Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna standing around the portrait, while Seamus, Dean, and Parvarti come down the stairs cautiously.

"Well, That was-"

Neville puts his hand over Luna's mouth before she says something else.

* * *

Hermione runs down the stairs, and out the castle doors towards the lake. She stops, and stares out into the darkness. The pouring rain pelting at her like bullets, even though that is the least of her problems. She cries out loud, hoping no one hears.

* * *

Harry drags Ron up to their dorm, and shuts the door.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, Harry, it's not my fault-"

"No, Ron, you look! This is entirely your fault! Frankly, she was the best thing that has ever happened to you! And then you yell at her for no good reason at all, and you let her slip through your fingers! What the bloody hell were you yelling about?"

Ron walks over to his bed and falls backwards onto it.

"I told her I didn't care about SPEW and-"

"Ron?"

"What?"

"You just said it right."

"Jeez, _now_ I say it right. So anyways, I kind of told her off about it, and then I told her she should stop reading because she… I called her…"

"What?"

"I CALLED HER A BLOODY KNOW-IT-ALL!"

Harry walked over and sat next to Ron, who at the moment had his hands covering his face, and punches him in the arm.

"Argh! What in the hell was that for?"

"Why'd you call her that?"

"I don't know! I got mad! I know, I'm such a bloody idiot. Just… leave me alone."

"Ron, you need to go talk to her. _Now._"

Ron sat up, and turned to Harry.

"No. I can't. She said she doesn't want to talk to me. And she threw her necklace at me."

He held in front of Harry's serious face.

"Ron, I don't care. Go find her and talk to her."

"Where is she? I have no idea where she went!"

"Ginny told me she ran downstairs, and then outside."

Ron got up and walked to the window, clutching the necklace.

"She's going to get sick out there."

Harry got up, and put his hand on Ron's back.

"All the more reason to go get her... Good luck, mate."

Ron looks at Harry, who has a small smile on his face, and then he ran out the door.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the lake, trying to get her mind off of everything.

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?"

She turns around to see Ron running out of the castle and seeing her. She makes eye contact, and whips back around to keep walking.

"Hermione, wait! Stop!"

She couldn't stand to be near him. She can hear his footsteps come closer until she feels his hand grab her arm and pull her to a stop.

"Hermione, look at me."

She tries to break free from his hold, but nothing works. She tries prying his hand away with her other hand, only causing him to grab both of her arms to make her face him.

"Stop squirming for one minute, please!"

He can feel her arms shaking as she silently sobs, but he can tell her tears apart from the rain on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

"Don't lie to me, Ron."

She tries to pull out of his grasp, but he won't let her go.

"Hermione! I'm not lying. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said about the house elves! I just think that they're fine how they are now. I care about you. I hate when we fight. I hate seeing you cry. I love you. So much. I'm so sorry."

She looks up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"You're right. I _do_ read too much, and I am a know-it-all."

He loosens his grip and holds her hands in his.

"No. I was stupid. I want you to forgive me. I mean, you are a know-it-all, but that's what I love about you, 'Mione."

She laughs at her nickname, as he tucks some of her wet hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have been ignoring you. I have been acting quite rudely lately. I'm truly sorry. And yes, I forgive you."

"You're adorable, you know that?"

She looks down, trying to hide her blush, but he catches it, and lifts her chin back up, grinning widely.

"You are. And that's also why I love you."

She giggles, and he leans in to kiss her. Moments later, he breaks away, remembering something.

"Close your eyes."

He whispers into her ear. As she shuts her eyes, he pulls out the necklace from his pocket and puts it around her neck. She opens her eyes and smiles up at him.

"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too Ron."

They lean in, and kiss in the rain. 

**_Drop everything now.  
Meet me in the pouring rain.  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
take away the pain.  
Cause I see  
Sparks Fly,  
whenever you smile…_**

Reviews greatly appreciated. [this is my first story, so be nice... :)]


End file.
